Talk:Borderlands 2 mission flow
progress report I dont know what people are complaining about. Excepting the usual torrent of vandalism and trolling, I think the wiki is coming along fine. Remember kids, if you want a walkthrough this early, you should have bought the brady guide. Play the game and help out or wait. Oh, and to the new kids in town, trolling and flaming are allowed in the forums only. Permitted in blogs but bloggist may request omissions. 01:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) pictures Is there a guideline on what picture should be included in the infobox for missions? Drinfernoo (talk) 15:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) : All of the story missions now have infoboxes, but the articles and boxes definetly need work, as well as most of the infoboxes not having pictures or reward information. I'm not sure that the current layout of the main missions on this page makes much sense, as you don't do, or get, most of those missions in Sanctuary... Drinfernoo (talk) 15:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. The current layout makes no sense at all. The Borderlands missions flow is basically the template for how it is supposed to look. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Mission listing by region While missions are categorized by their area, how is this area chosen? Most of them seem to be listed from the location the mission is given. Safe and Sound, however, is listed under Sanctuary Hole. The quest is given in Sanctuary and is completed primarily in Caustic Caverns. Only a small portion of the objectives are actually in the listed region. For future discrepancies, I'd like a concrete indicator of how these quest locations should be decided.CuddleTime (talk) 22:42, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have a "location given" field - that's largely covered by the provider. So location is more about where the mission primarily takes place. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:14, March 25, 2014 (UTC) If you would like to see the format of the page changed, this is a good place to bounce ideas off the community and get it done. I would like to see a format more akin to a streamlined version of the original Borderlands missions flow which actually flows. 06:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I just saw the above section which Warblade states that the original is supposed to be a template so... if we are to have a page with mission flow, it should do something more that just make a list. Who wants to make this a project? 06:47, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Missions' level range While playing in Normal Mode I noticed that sometimes the level of my missions are different from those written their wiki pages here. For example Ellie's Positive Self Image could be level 18 instead of 13 if taken later in the game and The Road to Sanctuary could be lower than 8 if you enter Three Horns Divide at a lower level. So is it somehow possible to find out the level range of each mission? Maybe fiddling with the game files? Torgue (talk) 16:55, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Early mission completion Mission 'Cleaning Up the Berg' starts at the location Windshear Waste. Optional missions AJH!, TTABE are taken in the Liar's Berg location, which cannot be reached until the mission CUTB is launched in the Windshear Waste. If it is impossible to get to the location before the main mission -- the optional mission can not be taken and can not be completed. Even if the game code provides conditions for the early passage in a closed to the player location. -- Sega010 (talk) 23:13, July 23, 2019 (UTC)